Fresh Slate
by StrawberriezNLemons
Summary: The Cullens decide it’s time to start a fresh slate, that Forks is beginning to get old. Will starting over be a helping hand, or will it become a burden? Please RR-


Fresh Slate

A/N: Please don't be too hard on the reviews, I'm only just getting started on this whole writing thing. This is actually the first story I'm committed to. And sorry that this chaapter is so short,but I caan't promise longer chapters, because i can't see he future.. :)

disclaimer- I do not own the characters, although I sincerely wish I did. They belong to the Talented Stephnie Meyers.

**Chapter 1- Decision**

"Alice?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, Bella?" she said, turning towards me.

"Do you ever think that maybe, one day Forks will start to get old? We won't be getting any

older? And people will get suspicious?"

"Hmm...I actually haven't given that one much thought," she said, pondering the subject. "I guess we'll have to start over sometime soon."

Refocusing her attention to the road, she hummed quietly to the music playing in her car. We had just finished shopping, though I did not want to come. It took Alice quite a bit of persuasion to get my very reluctant self to come along on her weekly shopping trip.

When we arrived at the grand white house, Alice popped the trunk on her yellow Porsche and grabbed the bags. She closed the bags and darted into the house, her petite body dancing with every movement.

"Edward, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Jacob, Renesmee." Alice called in a normal tone, knowing that everyone's acute sense of hearing would hear her.

They all appeared swiftly at the bottom of the staircase, looks of concern coloring their expressions.

"Yes, Alice?" Carlisle answered, his voice ringing like wind chimes.

"On our way back, Bella brought to my attention that we'll have to start over sometime soon. That sooner or later, people will get older, and we won't. They'll get suspicious. " Alice answered.

Jacob looked horrified at the idea. The thought of Renesmee moving away was a revolting thought to him. He normally could not stand being away from her for more than a good 24 hours. After all, she was the love of his life, even if she was only 3 years old.

She looked more as if she were 12 years old than 3, but the fact that she was an immortal child had accelerated he growth. Her growing had slowed around her 1 year mark, but it hurt to see her grow so rapidly. Yet no matter how big she'd be, she'd be my little girl.

More than myself, though, it hurt her mortal grandfather, Charlie. He would look as if he were going to cry each time he saw her. But Charlie and I were still on a 'Need to know status' and it would most likely be like that for a while. No need to involve the Volturi in his life.

"What about me?!" cried Jacob. "It'll kill me to be away from Nessie for that long! There must be another way. Slaughter everyone in Forks, for all I care. You can't take her away from me!" he wrapped his arms around Nessie and squeezed her tightly.

Wiggling free from his grip, Nessie ran across the wooden floor and pressed her warm fingertips to my temple, her heartbeat aflutter. The image she put into my head was of Jacob, as a giant russet wolf, tears the size on Emmett's fist rolling from his large black eyes. Nessie removed her fingers from my face, tears welling in her eyes.

I glanced at Edward, an expression of pain on his face. "Hold up Jacob, don't you want to come with? I'm sure Billy won't mind." Edward suggested.. " I think the real issue will be Charlie."

I slapped my hand to my face, not wanting to think of the outcome of that one. Charlie would be most resistant to be parted from his grand daughter, his beloved Nessie.

Emmett chuckled, amused by my expression. Rosalie shot a glare at him, and he quieted instantly.

"Well, what do you think, Carlisle, Esme?" asked Alice.

"I think it's an excellent idea," Carlisle stated, wrapping his arms around Esme's waist. "It's only a matter of time before we'd have to do it anyways. The sooner the better. What about you, Esme?"

"It's fine with me." she smiled.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper?" I asked quietly.

"It depends on location," Jasper began, pointing to his arm, clearly referring to his pale skin. Our pale skin. That glimmered like rainbows in the sunlight. Like a million diamonds. "Where are we planning on going?"

"I was thinking of maybe...Baton Rouge, Louisiana? I've read that it's a generally overcast city." Alice suggested, openly. "Any other ideas?"

"Sounds fine to me," Edward stated. "Before we make a decision, though, I think we should ask Jacob."

Jacob seemed surprised at being thrown in the spotlight. "If I can come, I'm all for it." he said, grinning. He held his arms out suggestively wanting to be next to Renesmee She walked slowly toward him and smiled, hugging him tightly.

"Then it's settled." Carlisle said. "We're moving. Of course we do need to do a few things before we pack up. One of them is telling Charlie." he finished, glancing in my direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jacob, Nessie, and I decided to go together. Nessie and I to tell Chrlie, and Jacob to tell Billy. I couldn't really think of a way to tell Charlie. But I would just keep it at a 'need to know' basis, and maybe that'll reduce the hurt in his reaction. Besides, Charlie wasn't really welcoming this fantasy world into his life with open arms, maybe he'd be glad to have a little less drama in his life. He could shove it from his mind.

We pulled up at the Forks Police Department, apprehension clouding my mind. In my human lie, I would break into a nervous, cold sweat, but my vampire body wouldn't betray me in such ways.

I pushed the glass door open, trying to avoid the rain like most normal people would do. Jacob was staying in the car, but he'd be able to hear the exchange between Charlie and I perfectly well.

"Paw Paw?" Renesmee called. "You in here, Paw Paw?"

"Nessie?" Charlie answered, walking toward us from an open door in the short hall. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Dad, I think we'll need to sit down," I suggested. " You're probably not going to like this."

Charlie glowered at me in suspicion. He knew I'd tell him something that would probably hurt him. With a resigned expression, he pulled a chair from the raged wooden table against the wall and sat down, waiting.

"Well?," Charlie asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"Well, we - The Cullens- have decided to move away from Forks." I said, awaiting his reaction.

"What?!" He shouted. "You're leaving? Why?"

My answer was all but three simple words. "Need to know."

Charlie nodded his head in an understanding way, not wanting to know any more. I couldn't blame him though.

"Will you visit on the holidays, and call me?" Charlie asked with a disappointed expression.

"Of course we will, dad." I assured him. " Why wouldn't we?"

He merely shook his head and held his arms out. Renesmee walked swiftly to him, embracing him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm going to miss you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and you too, Isabella." he said solemnly. " Truly, I will."

"We'll miss you too, dad." I answered.

Charlie escorted us to my black Mustang, not seeing Jacob through the dark tent of the windows. That wasn't nearly as terrible as I thought, bit close to what I was expecting. I thought he would throw a famous 'Charlie Fit' but surprisingly, it was a smooth ride with him.

We pulled out of the parking lot, saying not a word. Next stop, La Push.


End file.
